We're Fucking Wizards (Literally)
by thatpunkchik
Summary: Nico and Percy are wizards! When both wizards are promised the same first born child, how will Nico and Percy deal with the shared custody? Will they let their hatred for the water people and the dark kingdom get in the way? Or will they discover there is more that what meets the eye? Wizard AU Alpha omega AU gay smut!


_**Warning: This is rated M for a reason. Don't like don't read.**_

 _ **Pairing: Nico x Percy**_

 _Percy_

"…and in exchange, I offer you my first born child." Said the woman bravely.

Percy laughed. Mortals will do anything for anything. This woman wanted the power to curse her enemies, and in exchange offered Percy her first born child. He granted her wish, and off she went. He didn't give her much power, as that could be dangerous to humanity, but gave her just enough to hurt those who hurt her. Percy had her sign her name in blood on his eternal contract, before she went off on her merry way. Percy was so happy. In the wizard and witch world, requesting children had very recently been legalized, and Percy was beyond happy. He was the prince of the water people, and though he was still young, needed an heir to his throne. See he was gay, and knew he couldn't create his own child but had always wanted one. This way he'd raise a little magical child of his own. And maybe, just maybe, he could find a nice alpha wizard to settle down with.

 _Nico_

"Um…are you the one who can help me?" A scared looking man asked.

Nico was used to this reaction. He was a wizard. There were a few others in the country, but none with a reputation like Nico's. Nico could travel through the shadows, enchant corpses from the grave, and grant any wish you had. All for a price, of course.

"I am indeed, how can I assist you?" Nico walked around the young man. He was cute, for a mortal. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. If the man wasn't scared shitless right now, Nico may be tempted to fuck him.

"I need to cast a curse on someone." The man gave Nico the name and location of the woman that this man wanted to curse.

"Take away her ability to conceive." It was a strange request but Nico didn't question it.

"The price for this curse is your first born child. Sign here in blood." Nico said bored.

Charging people the price of their child had recently been allowed. First borns were very rare, in the sense that making someone pay with them had been outlawed a while ago, rendering the magical community childless. They had much potential if trained properly. Nico's plan was to create a powerful heir to the kingdom of darkness, the realm over which he presided. He was an alpha wizard, and desperately wanted an omega wizard by his side, and not have to worry about running a kingdom of witches and ghouls. He handed the man a sharp knife and held up an eternal contract, binding this man to his agreement. The man did so, before Nico disappeared.

 _The man that Nico assisted, and the woman Percy assisted, fell deeply in love. They married within weeks of knowing each other, and a year later had a beautiful baby boy. This however caused a major issue between our two beautiful wizards._

"No fucking way," Nico exclaimed.

He had arrived just after the baby had been born. But apparently he wasn't the only one. In the room was the nursemaid, the mother, the father, and a beautiful young omega.

He was about Nico's height maybe a few inches shorter. Nico could see that he was well muscled and lean. He had hair as black as night, and those eyes, Nico couldn't look away. They were the colours of a thousand different oceans, a mixture of greens and blues. Mesmerizing. Nico resisted the urge to lick his lips, and somehow managed to stop himself from drooling. Back to the situation at hand, apparently both people in this couple promised their first born child to two different wizards. To Nico's knowledge, nothing like this had ever happened before.

"Please watch your language around MY child," the dark hair boy replied.

Percy had never seen such a magnificent alpha wizard. He practically radiated alpha scent. His hair was dark, and his eyes seemed to be staring into your soul. He was hot. Percy couldn't deny that. He had ancient runes tattooed on his arms, and Percy was certain if he lifted that shirt, he'd find more tattoos, as well as washboard abs. No matter how hot this wizard was, he was not taking Percy's baby away.

"This way, now," the alpha snarled and walked into the next room.

Percy stayed exactly where he was. Nico glanced behind himself and saw that the sexy omega hadn't moved yet.

"Say please first," Percy said in a cool, collected voice.

Was this omega serious? Defying an alpha like that? Nico wasn't sure why, but he really liked this "rebellious omega" thing. He bit his lip and growled out.

"Please."

"Sure thing!" Percy said with fake cheeriness, oozing sarcasm.

Nico glared and led the omega into the next room.

"Let me get this straight. They both promised their child to us…and then they went and fell in love? Gods almighty what are those chances…" Percy said, genuinely wondering.

Nico shook his head, "I have no idea. And I honestly do not want to know. The only thing we need to figure out is what we're going to do about this." Nico wasn't willing to give up his new heir either.

Percy stood in thought for a second. "Shared custody?"

Nico's eyes widened, "No way in hell I'm seeing my future heir every other day!" He rubbed his temples, trying to think about their options. He suddenly had a crazy idea.

"We could share a cottage? Mine has an extra room. I was planning on making it a nursery but we can rearrange things." Nico offered.

Percy frowned but eventually said, "Yeah, fine. But no coming onto me, mister "big bad alpha."

Nico stood there, wanting to retort but held his tongue. He was the mature one here, obviously. Together, the alpha and omega walked back into the room with the new parents (well, I guess they aren't going to be parents for long) and explained what was going to happen now. The hard part for Nico was going to be figuring out how to tell Percy his plans for the child's future.

"Hell no! No way you're taking my precious baby boy and making him the king of evil! No way! He's going to rule over the water people!"

Apparently, Percy had had a similar idea.

"Don't you dare assume my people are evil." Growled out the ghost king.

"Fine fine. But still! What do we do now? This was my chance at an heir…" Percy sat down on this floor, in front of the fireplace.

Nico, though annoyed at the omegas rudeness, felt sympathy for him.

"We'll train him in both areas of magic, and when he is old enough we will let him decide."

Percy seemed to like this idea, but as Nico left the room he asked, "What shall we name him?"

Nico paused and thought for a moment. "The name Ilian means a lot to me."

Percy nodded, "Ilian it is."

And so it went. Nico and Percy raised this child day by day. At first they kept their distance from each other, letting the hatred between their people come between getting to know each other. They cast spells on the baby, making sure it would sleep peacefully and through the night. If he got sick, they healed him. As the weeks and months went by, Percy and Nico began getting to know each other better. They would put Ilian to sleep together, then go eat dinner and talk about themselves. By the time Ilian was a year old, Percy had fallen hard for the alpha, and was frustrated because omegas weren't allowed to make the first move. It simply wasn't done. And Nico was killing Percy! He didn't show any signs of affection whatsoever, other than flirting, which is what all alphas do. At night when Percy got off, all he could think about were those gorgeous lips wrapped around his cock, and he came. Percy didn't just love him for his body though. Once he got to know him, Percy realized Nico was incredibly protective and caring. He was smart and sweet and damn even flirty. Though Percy assumed that was just an alpha thing.

That night, Nico and Percy sat together eating dinner. Turns out they had a mutual friend, a lightning wizard by the name of Jason Grace. Jason took Ilian for the day, noticing how tired both of his friends seemed.

"So Percy, tell me why it is you haven't got a mate yet?" It was a rather forward question, but alphas asked these things nonchalantly.

Percy blushed and cleared his throat, "Well, I just haven't gotten around to it, that's all. No time, raising a kid and all."

Nico clicked his tongue in disapproval, "Such a gorgeous omega, surely you've taken on your fair share of lovers?"

That question threw Percy off, though he blamed the bottle of wine.

"So what if I have? I'm a strong omega, and I've done a lot to prove that. I can sleep with whomever I wish."

Nico examined Percy's face, his eyes stopping on his lips. Nico stood and cleared the dishes away. Percy stood too, intending on returning to his room. Nico grabbed his wrist and spun Percy around to face him. He gently pressed Percy up against the wall, lips dangerously close.

"Tell me to stop and I will, Percy," Nico lowered his lips to Percy's neck, inhaling the ocean. He bit down gently, before sucking and kissing the spot. Percy's breath hitched in his throat.

"N-nico" He whispered out, and the last thing Percy wanted him to do was to stop. Omegas go through a heat, an intense week where omegas want nothing more than to be mated and Percy had now been through two on his own. He wasn't currently on one, but he still felt desperate for this all the time.

Nico latched his teeth onto Percy's earlobe, before licking the shell of his ear gently.

"Nico please don't tease," Percy was going to say something else, but Nico pressed his lips against his own, effectively shutting him up.

The kiss started out slow and soft. Percy sucked and nibbled on Nico's bottom lip, begging for entrance to his mouth. Nico complied, and Percy slipped his tongue into his new lover's mouth. Nico took control of the kiss, swirling his tongue around Percy's while pressing their dicks together through their pants. Percy and Nico both moaned, and Nico sucked on Percy's tongue. The continuous grinding made the alpha and the omega painfully hard, and they moved to Nico's bedroom. Nico pushed Percy onto the bed, and Percy watched Nico take his shirt off. He was right about there being more tattoos. His abs looked good enough to eat, so Percy sat up and pulled Nico close. He ran his tongue gently along each define ab muscle. Nico hissed in pleasure and when Percy wrapped his lips around Nico's nipple he couldn't take it anymore.

"Strip my little omega, now." Demanded the alpha.

This was the first time Percy ever obeyed one of his orders, and willingly too. Percy peeled off all of his clothing while Nico did the same. Nico crawled on top of Percy, kissing him deeply while wrapping one hand around his already hard cock. Nico was surprised by its size as well, about 8 inches. Percy whimpered as Nico pumped his hand up and down the shaft, trailing him thumb over the slit.

"Nico please fill me. Let me be your omega please!" Percy couldn't take anymore of his touches without being filled, otherwise he'd explode. Nico got onto his knees.

"Suck Percy, my sexy omega. Get this dick nice and wet."

Percy eagerly did so, wrapping his lips around the head of Nico's cock. Nico moaned and gripped Percy's hair, urging him to take in more of his dick. Percy was deep throating him and within minutes, Nico was rock hard. When Percy deemed the dick wet enough, he released it with a "pop". Nico pushed Percy onto his back and lifted his legs above his shoulders, positioning his 10 inch cock at Percy's entrance.

"Nick please please fuck me," Percy moaned out.

Nico slowly slid himself into his omegas tight hold. Percy hissed in pain but soon was begging for more. Nico slide the last few inches in and let Percy get adjusted to his size. When he was ready, Nico started pumping in and out, slow at first but eventually picking up speed. He wrapped a hand around Percy's dick and pumped it while filling his lover. He pulled his dick out until only the tip was left, before ramming back into his omega. He thrusted into Percy like his life depended on it, loving the way his dick was being squeezed by Percy's delicious ass.

"Fuck Nico…I'm gonna cum!" He shot his load, and at the same time Nico shot his deep into his omega, shooting for a solid 15 seconds. Panting and tired, Nico pulled out of his lover gently, pulling him close as they cuddled afterwards.

"Hey Nico? I think… I think I like raising Ilian with you." Percy admitted shyly.

"Oh is that so? I like it too. Now sleep. We'll take this child thing one day at a time."

 _~The End~ AN: This was my first official smut. Tell me how I did? Suggest pairings or threesomes or howevermany-somes that you want to see!_


End file.
